Dalanian Battlesuit Projects
I will be rewriting this page soon, for now, the useful information will be kept at the top Shadow Suits (snipers) - Light Armour, Davion-esque plasma sniper rifle, radiation masking cloaks. Spectre Suits (Scouts) - Light Armour, Jetpacks, SMGs or Shotguns. Assault suits (Generic soldiers) - Medium Armour, Jetpacks Assualt Rifles. Guardian Suits (Defenders) - Medium Armour, Sheild Drones, Sheilds, Pistols. Oppressor Suits (Anti-Personnel) - Heavy Armour, Flame Throwers, Plasma Cannon, Rocket pods (shoulder mounted). Devastator (Anti-Armour) - Heavy Armour, Rocket pods (arm mounted), heavy plasma cannons, Rail Cannons (shoulder mounted). Here endeth the important information Following the testing carried out by Ozriel Kais, Dalanian weapon technicians have announced the development of a number of variants to the designs, on a variation of scales and abilities, with the future intention of augmenting the standard army with these suit designs. Advanced Combat Armour Suit (ACAS) 'Assault' and 'Guardian' The original prototype model of battlesuits, the ACAS is the default design of the suit, and has been certified for field usage following a period of testing by Special Operative Kais. Standing little over 2.1m tall, the suit fits the pilot almost like an exo-suit, with the pilot's legs mounted on supports which then continue to the suit's feet. The most anticipated feature of the suit is a set of thruster packs built into the leg supports, with stabilisers on the back - which allow the suit to fly, though only for short distances. Additionally, the suit is armoured to the extent that few projectiles can cause any significant damage, even armour-piercing rounds, and potentially even explosives such as RPGs. The suit does come with a helmet, which utilises the same Strategic Field Overlay as used in the helmet previously worn by Railas Davion, though this comes with greater range, given the space for an improved sensor array. Light Advanced Combat Armour Suit (L-ACAS) 'Spectre' and 'Shadow' The L-ACAS was designed specifically for operatives for whom the standard ACAS would be too cumbersome, and would ultimately hinder performance. As such, the suit is lighter, sacrificing some of the extra armour plating, and with less overall weight lifting (and bearing) capability. Also, this suit does not come with any proprietary weaponary, instead, the user can use any pre-existing weapon of their choosing. Also, this suit is slightly shorter - around 2m (height varies with the soldier) - and each is custom designed to fit each individual user as a full exo-suit, without the same elevation as used in the regular suit. The one key feature that was maintained across the two suits was the thruster pack system, which is slightly smaller for the L-ACAS, given the decreased weight required. Furthermore, this suit also includes the Field Overlay, with roughly the same range as the original helmet. Heavy Advanced Combat Armour Suit (H-ACAS) 'Oppressor' and 'Devastator' The most recent addition to the family, the H-ACAS takes everything about the original and add more of the same - bigger, heavier, more armour, more weapons, and so on. Standing around 2.5m tall, this unit packs a much greater punch than the lighter predeccessors. Significantly, however, the thruster on board the H-ACAS is weaker than the other units, however, a separate thruster module is available, though it does provode a significant weak spot. Nevertheless, this system is designed for high damage output and sustain - carrying an enlargened twin-plasma blaster with one arm, and a flamer/missile combination in the other, in addition to shoulder mounted high velocity rail cannons (though the unit must be stationary due to the immense recoil of the cannons). Also, given the increased size of the unit, a larger sensor array is equipped, giving the pilot a better view range. The Kronus Warsuit Original referred to as the H-ACAS, this suit was renamed during designing due to the separate development of a heavy armour suit more akin to the ACAS variants than the Warsuit. Unlike the ACAS units, The Kronus Warsuit is a two pilot leviathan, designed to engage with (and indeed overcome) otherwise overpowering forces. However, due to the complex neuro-scientific technology designed to allow the two pilots to function as one unit, this suit is still only conceptual, and once complete, the question of its deployment will remain. To some, this suit should serve only in a final defence of Dalanian territory, once every other resource is depleted; to others, the Warsuit should lead any Annihilation Procedure as a demonstration of the colossal force Dalania posseses. Current schematics suggest the suit would stand over 15m tall, with both pilots encased into the unit's 'head', controlling the suit using neurological wiring, mentally linking the two pilots. In recent days, developments have been made to this suit, and it is likely to be testbale in approximately 1 month. Once testing is complete, two of these units will be constructed - the ''(Dalanian) ''Vengance, and the ''(Dauntless) ''Vanguard